Liebes Tagebuch... Teil 3 (Final Part)
Notizen von Alexej D. 4.5. 2012 Er lebt also doch noch: Descent. Wobei Lin nach wie vor dabei bleibt, ihn Vincent Desler zu nennen. Sie hält nichts davon, einem Mörder Wünsche wie Selbstbenennung zu erfüllen. So oder so, bleiben aktuell noch sechs Untergruppen der Descenthunter- Gruppe: Gruppe 2 unter Annie Thorn, Gruppe 3 unter Damian Underwood, Gruppe 4 unter mir selbst, Gruppe 5 unter Claus Hussel, Gruppe 6 unter Pierre String und Gruppe 7 unter Jessica Lin. Gruppe 1 unter James Raymonds konnte nicht neu besetzt werden, da weder ein persönliches Nachfolgetestament von Raymonds vorliegt, noch einer seiner Mitarbeiter überlebt hat. Gruppe 3 hat nur noch drei Mitarbeiter, der Rest wurde von Descent getötet. Meine Gruppe hat gestern zwei Leute verloren. Die restlichen Gruppen zählen noch volle sieben Leute, wenn man den jeweiligen Anführer mitzählt. Allerdings wurden wir mittlerweile allesamt unter das Kommando von Gruppe 6 gestellt. Wenn es um kompromisslose Tötung geht, ist er halt der Boss. Thorn ist mit der Fahndung beauftragt, Underwood mit Überwachungen und Personenschutz, Lin und ich müssen in alten Archiven nach Daten über Desler suchen. Was Hussel macht weiß ich nicht, aber er war eh immer etwas seltsam. Vielleicht bastelt er an einer neuen Waffe, die Bombe scheint Desler ja nicht einmal gekratzt zu haben und Salem existiert nicht mehr. Lins rechte Hand Witherswan geht heute mit meinen Leuten Dexter Braun und Gottfried Harris ins Archiv und geht seine alte Schulakte durch. Wer weiß, vielleicht finden wir dort etwas? 5.5.2012 Braun meldete heute Morgen, dass sie bisher noch nichts gefunden haben, laut Lin ist Witherswan mittlerweile dabei, Zahlencodes in seinen Schulnoten zu suchen. Es scheint recht aussichtslos, um es kurz zu sagen. Veronica Baker aus meiner Gruppe vermutet, dass sich Descent in den Resten von Salem versteckt, irgendwo in einer Häuserruine und ich habe es an Annie weitergegeben. Sie hat drei Leute nach Salem geschickt, aber es kann etwas dauern. Ich habe in letzter Zeit immer wieder Albträume, die Days beinhalten. Will er mir aus dem jenseits etwas mitteilen? Ich werde mir einmal sein Apartment in New York ansehen. 6.5.2012 Oh mein gottverdammter Gott. Zwölf verfaulte Leichen von Zivilisten in seiner Wohnung. Maden durchwühlten sie wie sonst was. Und dann sein Tagebuch. Er wurde also von Descent kontrolliert. Galt das vielleicht auch für Raymonds? Er stand im Verdacht, ein Verräter zu sein. Nachtrag: Annies Leute sind tot. Ihre inneren Organe kamen heute mit der Post. Salem ist mittlerweile militärisches Sperrgebiet. Wir suchen nun auch nach einem Tagebuch von Raymonds, wir wissen, dass er eins hatte. String hat all seine Leute nach Salem geschickt, plus jede von der Regierung zu erhaltende Unterstützung. 7.5.2012 Der Präsident ist tot. Descent wurde gesehen, wie er ihn tötete. Versucht er, die Welt gegen sich zu richten? Wir haben Raymonds Tagebuch noch nicht gefunden, dafür hat Braun etwas entdeckt, eine von Deslers Lehrerinnen lebt noch. Sie war krank, als Desler alle tötete. Ich habe noch immer Albträume, jetzt auch von River und Raymonds, aber auch von allen anderen, die getötet wurden. Sogar von den Soldaten. Ich spüre eine dunkle Präsenz. 10.5.2012 Das Archiv ist in die Luft geflogen, die Lehrerin brachte sich in dieser Sekunde offenbar um. Sie wurde ohne Augen und enthauptet in ihrer Wohnung gefunden. Witherswan lebt noch, aber Lin hat ihn gefeuert. Sie glaubt, er hat es getan und steht unter der Kontrolle von Descent. Durch die Distanz wird er hoffentlich gesund. 12.5.2012 Wie nicht anders zu erwarten habe ich auch Alträume von Braun und Harris. Sie folgen mir. Sie sind jetzt auch da, wenn ich wach bin. Alles wird verschwommener. Ich habe Zweifel ob es sich wirklich um Desler handelt. 13.5.2012 Etwas ist in meinem Haus. Etwas hat mein ganzes Team getötet. Ich habe mich krankschreiben lassen, will keinen Kontakt mehr zu Leuten haben, die nicht sterben dürfen. Mein letztes Ziel, bevor ich mich umbringe, ist es, das Tagebuch von Raymonds zu finden. 15.5.2012 Es graut mir davor, dass mein Plan auf meinen eigenen Suizid hinausläuft, aber mir bleibt keine Wahl. Ich weiß jetzt, wo das Tagebuch ist… 21.5.2012 Es tanzt und lacht und singt, bis mein Schrei im Wald verklingt… NOT DESLER. Digitales Logbuch von Jessica Lin 22.5.2012 Duncan ist tot, aber er starb wohl, wie er es sich immer gewünscht hatte, als Held. Wir fanden ihn am Grab von einer Frau, die für Raymonds gearbeitet hatte, mit einer Hand stach er sich ein Messer ins Herz, die andere umklammerte einen kleinen Stein, wie um ihn zu schützen. Auf dem Stein, fanden wir Koordinaten, die uns in den kleinen Hain brachten, in dem wir Raymonds verbrannte Leiche fanden. Ich weiß nicht woher die Frau es wusste, aber wir fanden sein Tagebuch an der exakt richtigen Stelle. Es erwähnt eine Kraft, die nicht von Desler ausgeht. Vielleicht trieb sie ihn in den Wahnsinn, womit meine Theorie, dass er kontrolliert wird, aufgehen würde. String fragt mich oft, ob ich abrechen und nach Hause gehen will, aber ich bin entschlossen, ich werde diesen Horror beenden. Ich plane einen Großangriff auf das Gebiet, in dem sich Desler aktuell befindet, auch wenn wir nicht wissen, wo es genau ist. Ich werde jetzt String danach fragen. 23.5.2012 Der Antrag ist durchgelaufen, Underwood hat das Gebiet gesichert, Thorn passt auf, das Desler nicht flüchtet. String schickt heut Nacht seine Truppen rein, die er aus Salem abgezogen hat. Ich prüfe mich oft, ob ich Angst habe und stelle überrascht fest, dass es nicht so ist. Ich fürchte Desler nicht. Er ist eine Maus. Eine hartnäckige zwar, aber mehr als die Katze beißen kann er nicht. Nachtrag 20:15: Kaum fängt mein Lieblingsfilm an, sterben die ersten Leute da draußen. Underwood und seine Leute melden sich nicht mehr, ich schätze wir können die Untergruppen 3 und 6 abschreiben (String einmal ausgenommen). Hussel probiert es mit einer neuen Bombe, will aber nicht verraten was es ist. Wir werden es ja sehen. Nachtrag 21:00: Vergesst es, man sieht nichts. Die Bombe hat den Himmel verdunkelt. Mehr nicht. Kein Chaos, keine Sprengung. Und es scheint zu klappen: Unsere Leute berichten von einem bestialischen, unmenschlichen, aber eindeutig panischen Schreien, überall im Wald. Offenbar, so lustig es auch klingt, hat Desler Angst im Dunkeln. War das mit der Suche nach Licht gemeint, die in Raymonds Tagebuch erwähnt wurde? 24.5.2012 Desler ist tot, aber unsere Leute auch. Alle Kräfte, die wir auswärts hatten, wurden gestern Abend getötet, aber nicht von Desler. Wir, damit meine ich Thorn, String, Hussel und mich, haben all unsere Leute entlassen. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, sie weiter zu gefährden. Zudem will ich Thorn überreden, zu kündigen. Sie war Rivers Freundin und will ihn rächen, ich habe Angst, dass sie etwas Dummes tut. Das Problem ist, dass wir nicht wissen, wie unser Feind jetzt aussieht. Desler hat, getrieben von Paranoia, so viele Menschen getötet und nun hat der Feind kein Gesicht mehr… Dieser Satz hat mich auf einen schrecklichen Gedanken gebracht… '' '' Mermonius Crowleys Notizen vom 30.5.2012 '' '' ''Die Interpol- Agenten Pierre String und Claus Hussel werden seit gestern Abend vermisst, ihre Kollegin Annie Thorn wurde in einem Wald nahe der Rocky Mountains gefunden, ohne jede Erinnerung an irgendetwas. Die einzige Person, die man in geistig gesunder Verfassung wieder fand war ein Mädchen, dass sich unter dem HQ der entsprechenden Interpol- Einheit im Keller versteckte. Sie gab keine Auskunft über ihr Arbeitsziel und nahm am nächsten Morgen ihren Abschied. Sie schien weder an einem Trauma zu leiden, noch etwas Schreckliches erlebt zu haben, aber gegen sie lagen auch keine Beweise vor. '' ''Jessica Lin, wie das Mädchen heißt, wird ihrer Aussage nach bald nach Ägypten ziehen, wo sie ein Jobangebot angenommen hat. Die Akte des Falles „Desler“ gilt als geschlossen, wird der Öffentlichkeit aber erst in vielen Jahrzehnten zugänglich gemacht werden. '' '' '' ''Ende '' '' '' Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Tagebuch